Obsession
by XgreeneyedelfX
Summary: Jane and Lisbon spend a moment together that will change their lives forever. Confessions and Jisbon. Oneshot


This is a little romantic fic I wrote, I hope you like. No blood, just love.

Obsession

Obsession.

It drives people to do evil.

It is in all of us

It possesses us with a force

But time shows you your strength

To let go of the past

And love

Patrick Jane sat at his desk, a photograph of his daughter in his hand. Tears fell from his blues eyes. He let out a shaky breath. He stroked the face on the picture, as a tear hit the paper. He wiped it away and placed it on the table next to him.

"Jane?" said Lisbon as she walked into the room Jane was hiding in "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Said Jane as he tried to make it sound as if he wasn't crying.

"No your not" she said as she slowly walked to his side. She glanced at the photo on the table. She picked it up and looked at the girl in it. "This your daughter?"

"Yeah," said Jane, his back to Lisbon.

"She's beautiful." Said Lisbon as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I miss them so much." He said as he broke down into tears again.

"I know." Lisbon began to rub Jane's back in attempt to comfort him.

"I still see my daughter's bloody body lying there next to my wife's" Jane paused "She was so little, so innocent."

Lisbon felt tears prick her eyes.

"We will get him, I promise you." Lisbon paused "but you can't let this obsession to get revenge drive you. It's destroying you Jane. This obsession, this pure hatred will be the death of you."

Jane finally looked at Lisbon. The utter despair in his face nearly broke her heart.

"I… I can't do this anymore." Jane looked into Lisbon's green eyes.

"Do what?" she asked as she looked into his blue ones.

"Pretend, pretend that everything is ok. Pretend that What I feel is just in my head?"

Lisbon looked at Jane quizzically.

"Every time I see you Theresa, I see your sweetness. You look out for me and I just throw it back in your face."

"I don't understand." Lisbon's brow knotted with concern.

"I have feelings for you that I cannot control. You make my world whole. No one else could do that. After my wife and child were murdered, I tried so many times to kill myself. I felt like life wasn't worth living. I was like this for a very long time. But when I met you, my life seemed to make sense again. You gave me purpose, a reason to keep fighting. When I killed that man to save you, I realized that I couldn't imagine a world without you. I love you." He looked to his hands "but…but it… it"

"It feels wrong." Lisbon said as she lifted his face so that their eyes were inline with each other's.

"Love is something powerful. It can drive you mad. If you live someone then you should embrace it, you may not see its like again."

"Words of wisdom." Said Jane jokingly as another tears escape, leaving a silvery path in its wake.

Lisbon smiled at him as she placed the photo back on the table. She had almost completely forgotten that she was holding it in the first place.

Jane looked at Lisbon, a sudden confidence in his posture.

"I love you Theresa Lisbon." He said confidently "even if you don't return that love I still think you deserve to know."

"Well Patrick Jane, I do return it. I have no idea that you weren't able to tell that I like you. And if you say that you did, I will kill you." She said as she smiled at him.

He stood up slowly. The sparkle that emanated from his eyes began to return. He pulled her into an embrace. He let his hand run over her soft black hair.

Lisbon looked into Jane's eyes, in that moment she felt like she could see right into his soul. She saw all the anger, hatred and obsession disappear in a puff of smoke.

"I will never let anyone hurt you." He said softly into her ear. She felt has breath against her neck. She shut her eyes and listened to the steady beat of his heart. She loved the sound.

Jane's heart.

He looked at her.

"It's yours now, Take care of it."

"I will," she said as She looked at him again.

Jane placed a gentle hand on Lisbon face. Slowly he drew his face closer to hers. Their lips touched for a second. And then again, but this time, all the love that they felt was poured into this one kiss.

In that one moment, life itself seemed to stop. All evil seemed to shy away. Lisbon's heart banged against her chest like it wanted to break free and show the world true happiness.

Jane felt love for the first time since his wife. This kiss didn't seem wrong. It seemed so right. At that moment that the only thing he wanted now was Lisbon. The woman he loved. He never wanted to let her go.

Obsession.

It drives people to do evil.

It is in all of us

It possesses us with a force

But time shows you your strength

To let go of the past

And love

Well there it is. My soppy Jisbon fic. I loved writing this. I was listening to "push your towards the air' by the editors when I thought of the fic. Read it and see if you think the song fits. Please review.


End file.
